Mayor Mare/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|Fillies and gentlecolts... Mayor 2 S1E1.png|Look up! Mayor 3 S1E1.png|Smiling. Mayor 4 S1E1.png|Oh dear... Friendship is Magic, part 2 Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png|At the Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare Moon unexpectedly shows up. Mayor Mare cries, "Seize her!" Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Mayor, trying to calm the ponies down. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png|Applejack, needs a celebration. Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png|Hmm, Twilight? Twilight gives up S1E04.png|Twilight's speech is over. Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png|Yup, that is a big trophy indeed. Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png|ER. Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|Oh my, Applejack. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|''"Appletastic!"'' Mayor Cheer S1E4.png|The Mayor, happy that Applejack saved the town. Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|Yay Applejack! Winter Wrap Up The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor, smiling at everypony. Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|Excited for Winter Wrap Up. The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''Let's get galloping!'' Happy Ponies S1E11.png Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|What's going on here? Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png|This isn't good. Argument S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|Arguing is not the way. Tired Mayor and Twilight S1E11.png|Tired Mayor, working. Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png|Spring is here, indeed. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Mayor Mare and the ponies laughing. Suited For Success Ponies at stage half 1 S1E14.png Ponies at stage half 2 S1E14.png Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png The Best Night Ever Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png|Two Mayors entering the Grand Galloping Gala. Season two Lesson Zero Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png|Eh? Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Mayor escape S02E03.png Mayor running with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|This is mine! Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|If you beat her, you get her job. Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|The grrs have stopped. Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Were we fighting over... a doll! Oh my... The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png|We shall never speak of this again The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Mayor on the stage S2E04.png Mayor at the lectern S2E04.png Mayor 'to hear the legend' S2E04.png|"To hear the legend of..." Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon' S2E04.png|"...Night Mare Moooon!" Mayor laughing S2E04.png Mayor presenting S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png Mayor scared S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Mayor talking S2E04.png|"What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering?" Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png|"You don't want Night Mare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" Applejack and Mayor in the wind S2E04.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mayor S2E8.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png|Mayor Mare in Canterlot. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Mayor Podium 1 S2E14.png Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png|Mayor looks funny. Applejack Mayor 3 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Mayor 1 S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Mayor and town council maybe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie in front of mayor S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Multiple Mayors seen from overhead. Ponyville Confidential Mayor's hair S2E23.png Mayor pink mane S2E23.png Mayor Mare looking at Gabby Gums' apology S2E23.png Season three Magic Duel A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Season four Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Mayor talking on the microphone S4E13.png The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Mayor announces Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Mayor praising the Ponytones S4E14.png Mayor Mare happy S4E14.png Mayor 'Certainly' S4E14.png Mayor looking behind S4E14.png The Ponytones agreeing S4E14.png Mayor smiling S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png Inspiration Manifestation Mayor Mare points Twilight toward the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight flying to the rescue S4E23.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Miscellaneous Commercials Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Category:Character gallery pages